Growling at Meat
by lionangel1
Summary: one shot of Bella before she finds out she is pregnant... i don't own twilight or its charactors


{Bella's pov}

It's been two weeks since we came home from the honey moon. I have been sick the last couple of day's. Edward needed to hunt but was afraid to leave me home alone. I told him I will be fine go hunt and have some fun with your brother's. I new he needed to go so I practically pushed him out the door. He was worried about me getting worse and being home alone for two day's. I told him I would be fine that if I got worse I would call him. So here I am laying in the bed for the last day and a half. I felt sick and hungry at the same time so got up and decided I would find me something to eat. Maybe that would help me to feel better since I haven't eaten in a couple of days. I walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and the cabinet's. I couldn't find anything that I wanted so I got dressed and drove to the store. I walked around the isle trying to find something that I wanted to eat. I got to the meat isle and smelt the stake and the hamburger. My stomach started to grumble so I just threw in everything I could into the cart. I got up to the register and paid and got into my car and drove back home. It took me a couple of trips to get the stuff inside the house by myself.

I started putting the food away when I noticed this strong scent it hit me really strong. I open the package and the smell of the meat and the blood made my mouth water. " What the hell is happening to me!" I needed it bad so without thinking I started sucking the blood out of the meat. I couldn't stop this isn't right it felt like something was talking over me. Some how it felt like I was watching this animal me take over. I kept yelling at myself to stop but I started to growl what the fuck. I was sucking on the steak when I heard a gasp I growled again. I looked up and I seen Alice, Rosalie and Esme staring at me there eye's bugging out. It brought me back to reality so here I am on the floor covered in blood and meat all over the floor. I don't remember doing this I looked around at the mess. " Oh shit!" Now I am definitely scared out of my mind. I placed my hand above my heart it was still beating. My hand started to shake and I started crying. Esme ran to me and held me trying to calm me down. " What the hell was that?" I was scared I only remember growling with steak in my mouth. Alice and Rosalie started to clean up the mess while I cried. I held on to Esme for dear life I needed only her at the moment. She picked me up and told Alice to call Carlisle and tell him we need him home now. She took me upstairs so I could get cleaned up before Edward got home. " I'm sorry Esme I don't know what happened. I felt so disgusted with myself." she kissed the top of my head and said " We will figure out what happened Bella you need to calm down." She took me to the bath room and ran me a bath and helped me get out of my bloody clothes. I got into the tub and she sat new clothes out for me. I thanked her and she left to give me privacy. I am still in shock I can't believe I just did that, I had to laugh at myself for growling at three vampires. I know I scared them as well as myself. I sat in the tub for god knows how long I was to scared to come out to face them. I can hear the other's arrive home and I new they were talking low enough for me not to hear. {Then I hear Emmet's boom laugher} I new then I buried my face in my hands. I was scared and embarrassed I couldn't face anyone. I heard a knock at the door and I yelled " Go away!" Alice said " Bella it's going to be fine please come out." I got up and got dressed and let her in the bathroom. " Alice what the hell happened to me? I don't remember any of it until I growled at you." I heard a boom laugh again " Emmett this is so not funny!" Then I heard Emmett say "at least it was animal blood and not the neighbors." Then I heard a loud thud I yelled " Thanks Rose!" I looked at Alice and she was trying hard not to laugh. I shook my head. " I'm so glad you see the humor in all this while I'm freaking out. I lost total control once I smelt the blood. I couldn't stop until I had it all. I felt like an animal all I thought was Mine over and over again. I growled at three vampires to protect my meat what the hell was that!" I heard laugher once again and another thud. I smiled to myself at least someone was looking out for me. " Bella calm down and let Carlisle look you over. Edward is down stairs freaking out so calm down at least for his sake."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself okay better I thought to myself. I nodded my head and walked out the door and down stairs. I looked around the room and spotted Edward looking at me concern showing in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to me and held me close to him. I know he is trying to calm me down the best way he could at the moment. " Bella are you alright?" I nodded my head and said " Just a little freaked out." He took me to Carlisle office and he ran some test and told us it would be a couple of day's before he found out what is going on. We thanked him and walked out the door. Esme was coming back from the store when the scent hit me again I growled and ran to the kitchen. I don't know what happened I blacked out when I came two all seven were looking at me like I lost my mind. I looked around and noticed I was covered in blood and meat was every were. " Oh shit" I started crying again what the hell is going on here. I still had meat in my hand and in my hair. I got up and ran up stairs and locked the door I was not going to come out. I heard a knock at the door I ignored it I started the shower stripped my bloody clothes and got into the shower. I sat down and let the water wash all the blood off of me. When I went to wash my stomach that is when I notice a bump sticking out of my stomach. I screamed as loud as I could. Edward broke through the door and ripped the shower door open and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at my stomach then at my face and then down once again. I reached for him but he was still as a statue and so was Esme. I got out of the shower and ran into the room and looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh shit" Then I blackout…


End file.
